fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairly Odd Baby/References
*The title parodies the episode's own show.. *This episode marked the "uncancellation" of The Fairly OddParents, which had previously been ended along with Jimmy Neutron with the double-series finale "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators". *Cosmo explained that he is 10,000 years old. That means his birthday is in 7994 BC. *Continuity Change: Timmy has a new godbrother. Poof is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Timmy. Poof is the son of Cosmo and Wanda. *It is revealed that male fairies are the ones who get pregnant (not the female fairies) and it will last for three months. That means Papa Cosmo gave birth to Cosmo. *Since the last name comes after the father, Poof's surname is Fairywinkle because the mother was Cosmo since he was the one who gave birth. *Apparently there were supposed to be no more fairy babies after Cosmo was born because of what he did when he was a baby. However, Timmy still got to wish up one because Jorgen forgot to officially put that rule in Da Rules since it was on a sticky note. *Birth and debut of Poof. He would appear in all episodes following this one. *One of the Anti-Fairies that Anti-Cosmo commands to attack bears a striking resemblance to Princess Morbucks from the Powerpuff Girls. *Jorgen can sense a disturbance in the Fairy Force if a godchild is about to wish up their godparents a baby. *Apparently, Cosmo and Timmy can both speak Spanish. *Jorgen breaks the fourth wall when he said "while the camera zooms in on me dramatically." *When Jorgen says "Stop hitting me, you crazy old bat!", it's probably a reference to the TV show George Lopez where George refers to his mother Benny as a crazy old bat. *When Wanda wants to name the baby Tallulah and Timmy wants to name it Tommy, it's a reference to the Nick Jr. show called "Tickety Toc" where the main characters are named Tommy and Tallulah. *In this episode it is repeatedly stated that Cosmo was the last fairy baby born, yet there have been younger fairies shown both before this special and after (Timmy TV). *Jorgen Von Strangle does not know Poof is still with Cosmo and Wanda at the end of the episode, but in "Poof's Playdate", he seems to be aware though this was probably off-screen. *All throughout the episode, Anti-Cosmo's eyes appear green, as they should be, but in the end when Anti-Cosmo is a raisin (along with H.P.), his eyes appear red. *Why was Wanda going to blast out of the butterfly net if she knew that fairy magic didn't work in it? *In the episode, Poof's skin is the same skin color of Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. In other episodes, his skin looks whiter. *When Jorgen is reading off of Da Rules, one of the rules he says is not turning yourself into a fairy, but in the episode A Mile In My Shoes, Timmy turns himself into a fairy.This might suggest that was Timmy's wish that gave rise to this rule, Timmy also turns himself into a fairy godmother in Elmerella. Cosmo and Sheen also broke this rule in When Nerds Collide by having Cosmo make Sheen a fairy, so it could be likely that this event gave rise to the rule due to Sheen abusing a fairy's magical powers to anger Jorgen. *Jorgen also says that magic can't bring someone back to life, but in the episode Knighty Knight, Cosmo and Wanda revived King Arthur Liebowitz. This however might have been due to what happened in "That's Life!" which occurs after "Knighty Knight". *In this episode, Jorgen Von Strangle is shown to have had long purple hair in his younger days (it was also shown in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker). But when he was shown as a baby in "Poof's Playdate", he has his usual white-haired buzz cut. However the former two appearances were when he was an adult, so the white hair may be his natural hair color. In the flashback shown here, it is possible he dyed his hair and made it longer so he could make a good impression on Cosmo since the latter was a baby at that point. The purple hair afro shown in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker may have been done by him because he wanted to be able to blend in with the 70's era more easily since his regular white hair buzz-cut would probably make him stick out like a sore thumb there at that point. *Before Timmy threw the burrito into Poof's mouth, Poof was floating next to Cosmo. But when Timmy threw the burrito, Poof was far over in the corner of the room. Then when he started to break wind, he was back over where he originally was. *After realizing that Cosmo's deadliness as a baby required a rule to be against having any more fairy babies, Timmy could have gotten on the Time Scooter to travel back to that time and stop Cosmo from causing destruction. That way, history could have changed so that in the present, there could have been more fairies in existence. *Cosmo barfing on Timmy and apologizing. *Cosmo yelling at Timmy due to his mood swings. *Cosmo asking people if they want jelly. *Characters saying "it has the new baby smell." *Jorgen going to the restroom because of a bad burrito. *Characters wanting to know the gender of Poof. Characters will also often follow up with "no time for that!". *People referring to the term "baby" as the the "B" word. *Poof causing something weird to happen depending on his reactions. *Prior to his official name, everyone (except Timmy) gives Poof a different name. *Timmy using cute baby talk on Poof to keep him happy and Timmy making a note in the same voice on how he has to eventually stop. *Jorgen mistaking the Poof doll for the real Poof. *A person will say they want to go outside where the light is better. * Timmy attempting to sky dive and then falling when Cosmo and Wanda leave him to look at babies * Someone saying you can't just _________, can you? Category:References Category:Season 6 Category:Trivia